Modern graphic processors include an array of cores, referred to as execution units (EUs) that process instructions. During operation, the EUs process instructions including reading data from various sources. For example, a EU may process an instruction including reading data from register file addresses corresponding to the various data sources. Often, different sources may reference the same register file address. Accordingly, during operation, the EU may attempt to read the same register file address multiple times. As such, the graphics processor may expend resources (e.g., power, bandwidth, etc.) in reading the same register file address multiple times.